Sticks and Stones
by Melissa Maria Cullen
Summary: VM song fic


_Sitting in my room  
Feeling sorry for myself  
I can't feel worse_

Thats how she felt when Lilly died. She just laid in her bed crying. Crying for Lilly and how different her life was now gonna be.

_But what else?  
I wonder what I could say_

_To stop the voices, taunting and laughing  
The way they're acting I wish they'd just disappear  
The joke is always on me  
It's always on me_

After Shelley's party, she cut off her hair. The taunts and laughs from 09ers she could take but when Logan, her former friend, began treating her like trash she felt like dying and joining Lilly. But what hurt her the most was that her ex, Duncan, said nothing. He just stood there and laughed every now and then. It felt like a stake went through her heart. It hurt worse than when Duncan just dumped her without so much as a "We're over."

_Why don't they understand  
That we are all the same  
We all feel lost at time  
Why don't they understand  
That someone else's pain  
Is not for gain_

Logan teased her mercifully about her hair, her family, and her car. One day she had enough. The next day she showed up at school brimming with confidence. When Logan made a snide remark she was right there with a witty, sarcastic, and just as cruel comeback.

"Hey Ronnie, nice outfit. Where'd you buy it? Salvation Army? No, no... too expensive there. A dumpster maybe?"

"Why Logan! I didn't think you noticed. By the way, where did you get your highlights done? Are you finally coming out? Oh my. I always knew you were a bit queer." she spouted back

He stared at her, mouth agape. That was the last reaction he expected. He had thought she would burst into the girls bathroom crying."Wow! Logan Echolls is speechless. Never saw that coming." She smirked and walked away.

_Sticks and stones won't break my soul  
Get out of the way, I'm invincible  
Throw them down  
'Cause the one you want's not around  
Not around_

_It's not your place  
Honestly  
In the end  
You'll be the victim  
You're the one who has to live with yourself  
And when you're reaching for help  
There'll be no one  
There's no one_

After his mother had jumped off the bridge, Logan was positive she was alive and in hiding. So he went to Veronica for help. She thought to turn him down but she needed the extra cash. She took the job and got more than she bargained for.

_Why don't you understand  
That we are all the same  
And we all feel lost at times  
Why don't you understand  
That someone else's pain  
Is not for gain_

_Sticks and stones won't break my soul  
Get out of the way; I'm invincible  
Throw them down  
'Cause the one you want's not around (not around)  
Not around (not around)  
It's not your place  
Honestly_

When Lilly died, he needed someone to blame. So he blamed Veronica he tortured her and made her life a living hell. He showed no remorse and no mercy. But when his mother died, his cold, icy heart began to melt and he wanted help. He could feel it in his bones that she was alive. So her turned to the only person he could think of...Veronica. He thought she would turn him down but shockingly she didn't. She helped him and he was forever grateful. Then he found her files and told Duncan When he called to warn her, she was on a stake-out. Then she was hijacked by her stake-outee. He heard Camelot and peeled off to rescue her. When she thanked him, he was expecting a hug or a thank-you. But instead she gave him a kiss. It was a light-kiss but his hormones went wild and he kissed her back...hard

_I won't live in chains  
I've got something to give  
I won't play these games_

They were attracted to each other, they both knew that. So they began a secret relationship. They kept it secret to protect Duncan; they knew he would snap if he found out. They played games and kissed secretly in girls bathrooms.

_Yeah, I'd rather live  
You know I've come too far  
To be like you are  
Why don't you understand  
That we are all the same_

_Sticks and stones won't break my soul  
Get out of the way, I'm invincible_

She had always knew she was invincible. She kept walls up that few could break down. One of that few was Logan Echolls. He had known her before the walls had gone up. But as much as she loved him, she had a hard time forgetting how mean he had been to her the last year. Other people called it "trust issues". When she found out he had lied about his alibi, it was the final straw. She could no longer trust him until he showed up again, like he had done when he asked her to find his mother, on her doorstep. Only instead of being beaten and bruised on the inside, he was beaten and bruised on the outside. They dated again but was later ruined when he became stupid and dangerous. She was worried her was go back to his old habits of mockery and sarcasm. But she was ready for anything...

_Throw them down..._

_la la la la  
la la la la  
la la la la la la la_

_Throw them down 'cause the one you want's not around (not around)  
Not around (not around)  
Not around anymore  
It's not your place  
Honestly

* * *

**Ok, my first song fic. I had this song on myiPod nano and it reminded me of VM. The song is called Sticks & Stones by Aly & AJ,just to let you know.** _


End file.
